Sometimes It Just Happens
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Set directly after the last scene in Alex's apartment 2X6. Kara plays wingman and finds herself a girlfriend in the process. kevlarknight94 on tumblr requested some Sanvers and this is what happened My first attempt at Supergirl, so let me know what you think!


She held Alex until the tears finally stopped coming.

Her shirt was soaked, and Alex's face was red and splotchy, but she had stopped crying, and her breathing was even enough that Kara no longer had to worry about how much oxygen she was getting. She placed a kiss to Alex's forehead and pulled away, wincing as she heard Alex's joints pop and crack. She glanced at the clock. She had barged into Alex's apartment over two hours ago, no wonder her stomach felt like it was eating itself.

"How do you feel?" It was a stupid question, but she had to ask. Had to know that she was helping somehow. She wasn't used to the role of comforter, that was usually Alex's job. She had every intention of helping Alex through this, even if she wasn't exactly sure how.

"Honestly?"

Kara nodded and Alex's smile was sad.

"Like shit." Alex swiped a hand under her nose. "But it feels good to cry it out."

"Hiding who you are for so long and then embracing it only to have everything come crashing around you . . . I don't think there's a way for that to not feel like shit."

Alex snorted and Kara felt a surge of warmth at making her sister laugh.

"Did Sunny Danvers just say shit?"

"You call me that too?!"

"Everybody calls you that, just usually behind your back."

Kara rolled her eyes and moved to the window.

"Change into some PJs, I'm getting food and then we're watching movies."

She made the trip to their favorite Chinese place and back in record time, even with a quick stop for ice cream on the way.

Alex was curled into a ball on the couch when she returned, arms wrapped around her knees, and a look on her face that made Kara want to cry.

She felt a low simmer of hate for Maggie Sawyer.

"I got potstickers, and rocky road, I know it's your favorite." She handed Alex a bag of the dumplings and sped into the kitchen to deposit the ice cream before changing into pajamas herself.

"Am I dreaming? The bottomless pit Kara Danvers sharing potstickers?"

Kara shrugged and plopped down next to Alex, pulling the blanket around them.

"They're your favorite too. Besides, you need them more than me." She felt Alex's head lean over on her shoulder and they ate in silence for a moment, flipping through their Netflix queue.

"Maybe the whole 'gay' thing just wasn't for me." Alex's voice was so soft that without her superhearing she might have missed it.

"Alex. . ." Her heart constricted in her chest and she wracked her brain for words.

"No, I mean I got Maxwell Lord, literally my arch nemesis to almost date me, but the most perfect girl in the world won't even consider it? What does that say about me as a lesbian exactly?"

The simmer of hate turned into a full on boil.

"It says that sometimes life sucks. And that figuring out new things about yourself can suck, but it can also be really, really good. I mean think about all of the hot girls out there. There's so much exploring for you to do. I mean think about how much fun it was for me when I started using my powers! It's exactly the same for you but instead of super strength you get like super lesbianism!"

"Super lesbianism?" Alex cracked a smile at that and Kara nodded, continuing.

"Yeah, I mean there are athletic girls, and nerdy girls, video game girls, skater girls, girls that can cook -" She smacked Alex's arm. "Girls that can cook! You definitely need to find one of those! I mean can you imagine! Your cooking is horrible, and I can only make pancakes, can you imagine if you found a girl that cooks?! Or bakes?! Oh my god, Alex!"

"Are we talking about finding me a girlfriend or finding you a girlfriend?" Alex laughed again and the sound was music to Kara's ears. "Besides, I think you've been spending too much time on tumblr again."

"I was trying to find stuff to help me understand what you're going through and tumblr was very helpful."

"You were doing research for me?" Alex's eyes were filling with tears again.

"You got a degree in bio-engineering to help me with my identity, I hardly think that reading a few internet articles is a big deal."

"Still, it's just nice that you're so supportive."

She pulled the smaller woman into a hug so tight that she had to consciously hold herself back from squeezing too much and breaking something, like Alex's ribs.

"I will ALWAYS support you. No matter what. You're my sister." She buried her face in Alex's hair. "I love you Alex. If you need anything from me, a hug, a shoulder to cry on, a wingman, someone to gush to about how hot the girl at the checkout counter is . . . anything, I'm here for you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, slowly rocking on the couch. Until Alex bagan wriggling in her arms.

"Kar, I love you too, but I can't breathe."

"Oh!" She immediately loosened her grip. "Sorry. Wanna watch a movie? Your pick!"

Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything!"

Alex began rambling about some new horror flick and Kara knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, but it was okay, she had plans.

It didn't take long for Alex to crash, they barely made it through a bowl of ice cream and a movie about a Ouija board before she was nodding off. Kara felt entirely too freaked out to sleep, but she had things to do anyway.

Her first stop was at Winn's apartment, and she was sure from his sudden spike in heart rate that she almost gave him a heart attack when she knocked on his window.

"Jesus, Kara!" He pulled her inside. "It's three in the morning, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Do we need to get to the DEO?"

"Everything is fine. Well, like national security-wise everything is fine." He visibly relaxed and she puffed out a breath before continuing. "I need a favor."

"Anything, what's up?" He looked so earnest, in his Star Wars pajama pants and his hair sticking straight up from sleep, she fought the urge to hug him.

"I need you to let me know if something comes up that will put Alex close to Maggie Sawyer.

Winn's eyes clouded in confusion.

"Maggie Sa- you mean Detective Sawyer? That chick Alex has been hanging around lately?"

"Yes. And I need you to not tell anyone what you're doing."

He studied her for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Are you jealous? Because if you're afraid that Maggie is gonna be her new best friend, I really don't think you have anything to worry about, I think it's more of a crush, than anything-"

"Winn. I'm not jealous."

"Then what-"

"It's not really my place to talk about it, just please let me know."

"Okay, okay, I can put an alert out on the comm system, but it'll take me like ten minutes to-"

She didn't wait around for him to finish, and she was halfway across National City before he realized that she was gone, but she could still hear his muttering with her super hearing.

"I hate it when she does that."

Cat Grant was eating breakfast on her private penthouse balcony in Paris when Kara flew in, fully dressed in Supergirl regalia. She was pretty sure her former boss knew her secret, but she wasn't going risk it now.

If she expected Cat to be surprised by her visit, she was disappointed, the older woman barely looked up from her coffee as she gestured to the seat across from her.

"Sit."

Kara sat.

"Are you hungry? I can have room service bring up more. Omlets right? Oh and sticky buns, how could I forget."

She pulled out her phone before Kara could answer.

"Yes, three loaded omlets, and five sticky buns. . . Yes, I know they're gigantic, I said five sticky buns. And an extra carafe of coffee."

Cat placed her phone back down on the table.

"Parisian food is excellent, but sometimes it's nice to be reminded of home."

If there was one thing Kara was sure of, it was that Cat Grant would never cease to amaze her. She looked like a goddess in her silk nightgown, and even without makeup she was fierce.

When Kara didn't speak, Cat continued.

"I assume you must be famished, flying all the way from National City."

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"It was bound to happen eventually, a powerful woman such as yourself needs a more experienced powerful woman as a mentor, and who better to provide advice than myself? It was only a matter of time before you should up. It's a tribute to your character that you made it this long, a lesser woman wouldn't have lasted a week."

"Well, I'm not here for me, exactly." She fiddled with edges of her cape.

"No? Who then? Surely not James, or Wick, or-"

"It's my sister!" She blurted.

Shit. So much for a secret identity.

"Ahh, Agent Scully." Cat didn't even bat an eye. "We all have our weaknesses, and she is yours, it's no wonder you sought me out."

"She's just - I mean - Can you keep a secret."

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Have I not demonstrated my ability to hold things close to heart? Or does the entire world know that I used to employ Supergirl as my personal assistant?"

"I-" She searched Cat's face for any hint of maliciousness but there was none. "Point taken."

"So what's the problem?"

"She's gay."

Cat's eyes widened and she hurried to continue.

"I mean that's not the problem, the problem is she asked her crush out and got turned down and now I just don't know what to do. I mean she's always been there for me and now she's just so sad, and I wanna do something but I don't know how to help her."

"You want to help her get a girlfriend?"

"I just want her to be happy."

Cat studied her for a moment, and then sighed.

"It's a good thing you're a fast learner, I have a busy day, and I'm sure the hero of National City can't be away for too long. "

The omelets and sticky buns were as fantastic as Cat promised, and Kara could practically see the jealousy dripping from the other woman as she finished them off.

"All that and you keep that body, it's enough to make any woman jealous."

Her earpiece buzzed a half a second before Winn's voice came through.

"Hey you know that thing you asked me to do? I did it, and now there's an alert, I think they're at the same crime scene - something about an alien hate crime came over the wire a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, Winn; I'll be right there."

She turned to Cat.

"Superhero duty calls?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that. Thank you, Cat. For everything."

"Oh, don't get emotional on me. And tell James not to get too comfortable in my office, I have every intention of returning after I get my pilot's license."

Kara laughed because of course Cat would do something like learn to fly.

"Well, go on; save the world."

She turned to leave, and Cat's voice called after her.

"Excellent work on the Alien fight ring article. Although there is something slightly unethical about using yourself as a source."

Kara grinned and shook her head, feet already floating off the ground.

She wished Barry Allen had been there for her flight back to National City, she had no doubt that she would have finally beaten him in a race. Even with the quick flight, she made it to the crime scene just as Maggie was walking up to Alex. she swooped down between them, boots lighting on the ground and cape swirling around her.

"Hey!" Alex glanced up from the evidence markers on the ground, lines of worry etching her face. "What happened to you last night? I woke up and you were gone."

Kara heard the soft intake of breath from Maggie at the words, and okay maybe the detective was taking Alex's words to have a different meaning; but honestly, Kara was still a little pissed at her for making her sister cry, so if she wanted to think that Alex was getting down and dirty with Supergirl then she certainly wasn't going to correct her.

"Oh, Winn had some new armor upgrades he wanted me to look at." She couldn't exactly tell Alex that she had flown to Paris in the middle of the night to get advice on girls from Cat Grant.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Uh, well, you know how he gets about new tech."

"Right." Alex didn't look entirely convinced, but she let it go.

"So what happened here?" She gestured to the piles of egg shells scattered in the alley way.

"Looks like a couple of aliens were walking through here and got egged by some xenophobic douche bags, we're getting statements from the aliens involved now." Maggie stated as she edged around them and Kara took a protective step towards Alex.

"Detective Swayer, I didn't see you there." People may take her for sweet and unassuming, but she had spent enough years under Cat Grant's tutelage to know how to be an ice queen when she needed to be.

She turned back to Alex.

"What's the DEO here for?"

"Apparently the hecklers yelled some threats that indicate the attack might be CADMUS inspired. Probably just spewing some hate they heard from the broadcasts, but J'onn thought it might be worth checking out in case they had official ties to the organization."

"Makes sense, let me know if you need me to check out anything."

Alex nodded, and normally this was the part where Kara would fly off to take care of her day job, but there was no way in hell she was leaving Alex alone with Maggie.

There was a long, awkward silence before Maggie spoke up.

"So, Alex, wanna play some pool tonight?"

"No." Kara was quick to answer for her. "She has plans. With me. We have plans."

Alex looked grateful for the interruption.

"So you just hang out with Supergirl? You guys big buddies? I thought you were more work friends." Maggie's voice was accusing, almost jealous; and Kara felt the anger roil in her stomach.

She tossed an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Oh Alex and I go way back. WAY back. You wouldn't know that cause you don't really know Alex, but I know Alex. Trust me. Cause I trust her. With my life. She's saved my life, several times in fact. Cause she's a badass. Which you would know. If you knew Alex, which you don't. Obviously."

"Hey, Supergirl?" Alex's fingers pinched her side. "Let's get you some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She thought back to her breakfast with Cat and her stomach growled. "Yeah, okay, breakfast." They were gone in a flurry of her cape and landing outside Noonan's before Alex could protest.

She smoothed down the front of her yellow blouse and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"It still bothers me when you do that."

"Sorry?" She shrugged and followed Alex into the restaurant and towards their usual table.

"You wanna explain what that was back there?" Alex asked, sliding onto the barstool.

"What what was?" She busied herself with the menu, even though she already knew what she was getting.

"That, with Maggie, were you trying to make her jealous?"

"What?! No! I was just - " She fiddled with her glasses. "I just don't want her to think she can get away with making you cry."

The server came to take their order, and even though Kara had already eaten once that morning, she put in for four sticky buns because trying to fix your sisters love life was taxing and sugar was her only comfort.

"Are you stress eating?"

"What?"

"Kara."

"I'm just looking out for you, please, Alex let me look out four you for once. It's no different than you beating up aliens for me."

Alex smiled softly.

"I thought about what she said."

"Alex."

"She's right. And I shouldn't have just kissed her like that, she just got out of a relationship. It sucks, getting rejected, but it feels wrong to hate Maggie when she helped me realize so much about myself."

"Yeah, well okay, you don't have to hate her but I'll hate her for you."

Alex laughed softly.

"You know she thinks I'm dating Supergirl now, right?"

Kara shrugged.

"She turns you down, Supergirl comes running to your rescue . . . for all she knows, you upgraded."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Hey, alter egos come in handy some times."

"You have an ego alright."

"I'm just looking out for you."

The server delivered a platter of sticky buns, and after a round of 'thank yous', Kara dug in.

"Speaking of looking out for you," She managed around a mouthful of second breakfast. "How do you feel about going out tonight?"

"When you said plans I figured you meant pizza and a movie."

"Oh no, I am going to help you get a girlfriend."

"Oh you are?"

"Consider it my primary objective, or at least getting you out there to explore."

"Kara, you don't have to-"

"I will get Winn to make my next cape rainbow colored if it'll help anything."

Alex's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm here for you, I told you that." She walked around the table and pulled Alex into a hug. "I've gotta go work on some interviews for Snapper, call me if you need anything."

She reached for one of the sticky buns and turned to leave.

"Last one's for you." She called over shoulder.

She would almost swear she heard Alex sniffle.

Kara had done her research, and she thought she knew Alex pretty well. So she stayed away from the flashy gay bars with thumping music and the pulsing lights, and instead chose one that was known for good service and strong drinks, both of which she thought Alex would appreciate.

It was a nice place, neon lights giving it a happy glow. There was a long bar, and tall tables scattered liberally around one half of the room, the other half left as a dance floor. It was crowded, but not overwhelmingly slow, and the music was a mixture of popular songs from different genres.

Most importantly, Alex seemed impressed, and not too much out of place, although she did look a bit nervous.

"I didn't even know this place was here." Alex noted as they made their way to the bar. "Guess you really are an investigative reporter."

Kara beamed.

"Glad you like it!"

"Lots of girls." There was a nervous tinge to Alex's voice, and she resisted the urge to hug her sister.

"Hey, you don't have to ask anybody out tonight, you're just here to make friends, soak in the gayness."

"Soak in the gayness? Really?"

"What? It'll help you feel comfortable."

"You know what else will make me feel comfortable?" Alex motioned the bartender over. "A drink, preferably several drinks."

Kara stuck with tonic water and lime, a trick she learned long ago to make her look like she was drinking without actually drinking. She didn't mind the taste of alcohol, but it didn't do anything for her, and if she was going to be here for a while, it would be a lot less expensive to stick to water. Which left more money for things like-

"Cheese fries, two orders please."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she passed over their drinks.

It took twenty minutes and two whiskey neats for Alex to fully relax, shoulders sagging as she looked around the bar.

"Hey, that's Whitney! I went to undergrad with that her." Alex's face alighted with recognition as she saw a girl leaned up next to the jukebox.

Kara waved a cheese fry at her sister.

"Go! say hi! I can keep myself entertained!"

"Are you sure?"

"I think you're missing the whole point of this."

"Fine! I'll go!" Alex got up from her stool only to turn back around with a panicked look. "How's my hair?"

"Super gay."

The one part she hated about her secret identity was that she couldn't use super speed to dodge the wadded napkin that Alex threw at her.

She tried to give Alex space, to not watch her as she walked across the bar to strike up a conversation with the pretty blonde. She tuned out her super hearing and turned her attention to her cheese fries.

Her phone buzzed. She grinned as Lena Luthor's name flashed across her screen.

 _"How's CatCo's newest reporter? Drumming up any big stories?"_

She wiped the grease from her hands before responding.

 _"Out with my sister, actually."_

 _"In that case I won't keep you."_

 _"Actually, I could use someone to talk to. I'm playing wingman and she's off flirting."_

 _"Wouldn't have thought she needed any help picking up girls."_

 _"?"_

 _"Please, I knew she was gay the second I saw her in your apartment."_

 _"?"_

Three little dots flickered on her screen, and Kara's mind raced. Was that why Lena had looked so jealous when she had seen Alex at her apartment? It didn't matter, it wasn't like Lena was even into girls -

 _"Takes one to know one."_

Or maybe she was.

She debated her next text for a minute, but she knew Alex would be more comfortable branching out if she didn't have to worry about Kara.

 _"Have you had dinner yet? This place has great cheese fries."_

 _"The bar on fifth?"_

She didn't even bother to wonder how Lena knew which bar she was at.

 _"That's the one."_

 _"I'll have my driver drop me off."_

Kara spared a glance over her shoulder at Alex, who had her head thrown back in laughter. It was nice to see her sister so relaxed and at ease. She deserved a break from dealing with Kara related problems.

She tipped her hand at the bartender.

"Another cheese fry, please." For sharing with Lena she rationalized. "Oh, and a glass of your best Merlot. Thanks."

The next plate of fries had just arrived when she smelled Lena come through the door.

It always sounded weird when she said she could smell people, but it wasn't like that. It was like seeing a face or hearing a heartbeat. She had learned to tune out so much of her extra senses in everyday life, and there were only a handful of people who were on her 'alert' list.

Apparently Lena was one of those people.

She flashed a smile as Lena took the seat next to her.

"Cheese fries and merlot, my kind of dinner. How'd you know what I drink anyway?"

"I was Cat Grant's longest lasting personal assistant, used to be my job to learn those sorts of things about people and I guess it just became a habit."

Lena reached for a fry, one loaded with cheese and bacon, Kara noted with a grin.

"Cat Grant's longest lasting assistant, huh? I didn't realize you held such an honor, how'd you manage that?"

"Personally I think it was the fact that I understood when she said 'extra dressing' on her salad, she really meant 'cheeseburger'."

Lena laughed at that, and Kara took a moment to appreciate the way her dark hair framed her face.

Nope, she was not gonna go there.

She heard Alex making her way over, and she turned slightly in her seat.

"Lena! Didn't realize you were here!" Alex's smile was easy, and Kara didn't feel so bad about her decision to invite Lena.

"Oh it was kind of a last minute detour, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! Guys, this is Whitney Easton; Whitney, this is my sister Kara, and Lena Luthor."

After the round of 'nice to meet you's', Alex spoke up.

"Whitney was actually telling me about this place a few blocks over that does a great burger, you guys wanna go?"

Burgers.

Her stomach grumbled, and she was tempted to say yes, but Alex's eyes very clearly said no.

"I think we'll just stay here, can't beat cheese fries! Besides, I could use a few follow up questions from my interview with Lena."

Lena nodded and smiled, although she waited until Alex and Whitney had walked away before she spoke.

"More questions? Are you writing another article?"

"What? Oh! No, I just - I wanted Alex to feel okay with leaving so I made something up. Is that okay?"

A wide smile spread slowly across Lena's face.

"Of course, I get you all to myself."

Kara found herself very grateful that Kryptonians couldn't blush.

She was woken up the next morning by a pillow hitting her repeatedly in the face. She snatched the pillow and threw it in the corner, only to be met with the sight of Alex's smiling face.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

"Waking you up! I knocked on the door three times and you didn't answer, so I finally let myself in."

To be fair, she had stayed out half the night with Lena, and she was more tired than usual. It wasn't her fault, Lena was an extremely interesting person, and she had kept Kara laughing with her stories about boarding school and growing up a Luthor. She had texted Alex intermittently to check on her, but her sister seemed to be doing just fine on her own.

"Sorry, I was out late." She pushed herself up on the pillows and Alex collapsed on the bed beside her. "How was your date?"

"You know how I said I might not be gay? That it might just be a phase?"

"Yeah?"

"Totally wrong, I'm so gay!"

Kara rolled over to look at Alex as she continued.

"It's just so different! Before, I just never really got it, but last night, it just made so much sense! I don't know it's hard to explain."

Kara couldn't stop the smile from her face.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I just - thanks, for encouraging me to go out."

"I told you, whatever you need."

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Alex spoke again.

"We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's really nice. I want date her the right way, I don't know, isn't this how it works?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I've been on so many dates."

Alex punched her arm.

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"I told you, anything you need!" she singsonged as she made her way to the bathroom.

The relationship between Alex and Whitney lasted three months.

One week before Lena is bringing over takeout and filling in for Alex on the occasional movie night. For the record, she didn't think it could get much hotter than Lena in a trench coat, but there's something to be said for Lena Luthor in sweatpants.

Two weeks before Whitney starts coming to all the group hangouts.

One month of Supergirl glaring Detective Sawyer down like a wanted criminal before Alex asked her to stop.

Two weeks after that before Maggie started joining them for game night. Kara didn't like it, but she had told Alex she'd do anything, and Alex needs friends, needs people like Maggie, so she tried to put it behind her.

The fact that she and Lena kicked Maggie and James' ass at Pictionary every chance they got helped with that immeasurably.

Two months before Alex comes into her apartment, gushing about the night that she and Whitney had and oh Rao, she does not what to hear about THAT, because she loves her sister, she does, but she really doesn't want to know those intimate details.

Three months of Alex smiling way more often than usual.

Three months of things seeming so normal and right.

Three months before it all came crashing down.

She and Lena are arguing over Thai food or pizza for dinner when Alex stumbles in the door and pours a glass of whiskey.

"Alex? Are you okay? I thought you were going out with Whitney?" She's in the kitchen as fast as she can get there without her super speed because she still hasn't told Lena her secret (she trusts her, she does, but there's not really a good time to tell someone that you're a super hero.)

"I'm -" Alex blew out a sigh. "I'm okay, I guess. I don't know. . . Whitney and I broke up."

"What?!"

"We just, wanted different things."

"Do I need to go punch some sense into her?"

"It was a mutual decision."

"Doesn't mean I can't go beat her up."

"You know for someone who wears so many pastels, you sure do threaten to beat people up quite often." Lena observed, joining them in the kitchen.

Alex raised her eyebrows behind her whiskey glass.

"She has a point."

Lena reached for her purse on the counter before pulling Alex into a hug.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"You don't have to go-"

"No, no you two need some quality time together. Maybe Kara can talk you into pizza, it was a losing battle with me." She turned to Kara. "Stop by the office tomorrow and I'll order lunch." With that, she was gone, disappearing out the door.

"Who would have imagined that a Luthor would become one of our best friends." Alex shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine, I just need some sister time."

And if Kara saves the cookie dough chunks in the ice cream for Alex, then well, she always was a sucker for a sad face.

It's three weeks later when she shows up at Alex's apartment only to find Maggie already there.

"What's going on?" She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"Oh Maggie and I were going to go bar hopping a little bit, play a little pool. I didn't know you were coming over."

And Alex looked so much better than she had the past few weeks, Kara couldn't get in the way of that. So instead, she makes up some excuse and fumbles her way out the door.

She ends up going with Lena to an art gallery opening, only slightly surprised when the other woman spent extra time in front of a painting of Supergirl.

"You think she'd date me?"

"What?!" Kara fiddled with with her glasses.

"Supergirl, you think she'd date me?"

"You wanna date Supergirl?"

"Who doesn't wanna date Supergirl?"

"I - I don't . . . particularly want to date Supergirl." She stuttered out nervously.

Lena's smile was feral and her lips brushed Kara's ear as she leaned in.

"Kinda hard to date yourself."

They don't talk about it, but they don't not talk about it. Lena doesn't ask questions when she shows up for dinner with Chicago deep dish pizza, and she pretends not to notice when things get done a little faster than they should. When Kara blows out her powers fighting an Fort Rozz escapee, Lena brings over Kleenex and potstickers, and lets Kara watch all the romantic comedies she wants while Alex and Maggie help J'onn take care of things on the Supergirl end. The don't talk about dating either, and Kara got the sense that Lena was waiting on her to make a move.

But she didn't, not yet at least.

Then one night, Lena fell asleep on her couch, and she was debating on whether she should move her to a more comfortable position when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Alex?" She slipped out into the hallway, not wanting disturb Lena. "You okay?"

Alex looked nervous, like the day she came out, and Kara laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Maggie kissed me."

"She what?!"

"She kissed me, I think we're dating." Alex's face took on a look of pure panic.

"Do you want to date her?"

"I don't think I've ever not wanted to date her." Alex slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "Oh god, is that how it works? You wake up one day and suddenly your dating?"

Kar took a seat next to her.

"I don't know, but I think I'm dating Lena Luthor."

Alex snorted.

"Yeah for like the past six months, you're just now figuring this out?"

Kara groaned.

"Why does nobody tell me these things?"

Alex's arm wormed it's way around her shoulders, and she allowed herself to be tugged into her sister's embrace.

"Lena may also know that I'm Supergirl."

"If it makes you feel any better, Maggie knows too."

"What? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the constant glaring."

Kara sighed and snuggled into Alex.

"I should probably work on that."

"I think at this point, it's more amazing that there are still people who don't know that you're Supergirl."

They sat like that for a long while, Alex's fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her back until a warming thought strikes Kara.

"Who would have thought, the Danvers sisters, with girlfriends."

Alex hummed softly.

"Mmm, yeah, I vote you get to tell Mom."


End file.
